gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Songbird
The Songbird is the watchful protector of Elizibeth, and an obstacle in her and Booker DeWitt's journey to escape Columbia. Though not much is known about how it was made, it is described as "a merger of machine and man, that was the lesser of man yet the greater of both parties". The Songbird's sole purpose is to guard Elizibeth and keep her in her "prison" tower at Monument Island. Songbird was Elizibeth's only company and friend, providing her with food, books, and entertainment. As she grew older, she started to despise the beast. After she escapes with Booker DeWitt, the Songbird is intent on bringing her back. History BioShock Infinite Booker DeWitt first encounters Songbird after meeting Elizibeth and escaping from her tower. The pair escape on a Sky-Line, but eventually fall into the waters of Battleship Beach. Seemingly cornered by the Bird, Booker manages to escape due to the Songbird being designed for low-pressure environments, submersion in even a few feet of water critically injures it in a short span of time. After reclaiming their airship from the Vox Populi, the Songbird is summoned by a statue playing it's tune. Booker and Elizibeth attempt to make the ship go faster, but it eventually crashes into Emporia, where they run into the Lutece twins playing the Songbird's tune on a piano. Before accessing Downtown Emporia, the Songbird is summoned once again by a statue. Booker and Elizibeth barely manage to escape detection. On their way to the Comstock House, Booker and Elizibeth are ambushed by the Beast, whom bests Booker in a fight, but is stopped by Elizibeth before Songbird could kill him. Elizibeth apologizes to the Songbird for everything, and begs for it to take her to the Comstock House, where she is indoctrinated and tortured for years. In the Hand of the Prophet, Elizabeth realizes she can control Songbird by playing notes on the whistler, and use him to help defend the ship from the impending Vox Populi attack, and then to destroy the Siphon which had been limiting her powers. After the Monument Island Tower and Siphon is destroyed, Songbird is enraged and attempts to attack the pair again, Elizibeth quickly transports the three to the Rapture Welcome Center before he can do so. The Songbird is slowly crushed to death by the pressures of the deep sea. Non-Canon History Songbird appears in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale in the "Stowaways" stage, a mix between the BioShock and Uncharted franchises, particularly BioShock Infinite and Uncharted 3 retrospectively. The Songbird observes the ongoing fight between the Sony Icons before attacking the nearby Vox Populi blimp. The stage is a reference to Chapter 17 in Uncharted 3, and possibly the ending fight from BioShock Infinite. The stage starts with the remixed version of "Uncharted: Nate's Theme 3.0" from the Uncharted series. It then changes to a remix of "Elizabeth's Theme" by Gary Schyman from BioShock Infinite. Trivia *Ken Levine included files of Songbird's screams during it's death in the original BioShock, and an ambient noise occurring prior to Kyle Fitzpatrick's death bears a strong resemblance to Songbird's screams. *Songbird is the Columbia-universe equalavant of the Big Daddies from the Rapture-universe. Songbird retains many Big Daddy-esque features: its eyes resemble portholes, and it also shows different moods by using the colors green, yellow, and red. It has also been noted by Ken Levine that Songbird and Elizabeth share a similar relationship to the Big Daddies and Little Sisters of Rapture. *It is suggested that Albert Fink witnessed a design sheet for the Big Daddy through a Tear during the game. Appearances * BioShock Infinite * Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals